Cooking Up Memories (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: A question from Esther prompts a memory of the first time Catherine and Steve cooked a meal together.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for the inspiration, laughter, and enthusiasm every day.

Thanks to Esther for your continued friendship and help with your fictional counterpart's dialogue :-)

Thanks to all our readers and REAL McRollers for your amazingly generous support. It is truly appreciated!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Cooking Up Memories (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

After an extended afternoon play session outside, Esther was just bringing Cammie in through the back door as Catherine came in through the front. The excited dog headed straight for Catherine while Esther closed the back door and called out, "Hi! You're home early."

"Yeah," Catherine said, kneeling to greet Cammie. "I was at Jacob's school this afternoon, and since we didn't have anything big going at work, I decided to come get a few things done around the house."

Esther came into the living room. "Oh, I should get out of your way then."

"No, no. Don't rush off," Catherine said immediately. She stood to face her friend and dog-sitter while Cammie trotted into the kitchen for a much needed drink. "We haven't hung out in a while. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Esther said, smiling.

"How's your writing? What are you working on now?"

"I'm nearly done with the second book of the trilogy."

"Really?" Catherine asked, impressed.

"Yeah. I managed to put in some characters I had taken out of the first book." Esther grinned. "They won't be erased from existence after all!"

Catherine laughed at that. "That's great. I'm excited to read it."

"You'll be one of the first. I promise."

"Excellent," Catherine said, her smile genuine.

Esther paused and took a deep breath, biting her lip.

"Actually, Catherine, I'm glad you're here," she said. "There's something I wanted to ask you about."

"Sure. Do you want to sit down?" Catherine offered, motioning to the sofa.

Esther glanced at it and blinked. "Oh, yes," she said and gave a little laugh. "Thanks."

Catherine gestured for her to have a seat and then sat on the sofa at an angle so they could face each other. She smiled encouragingly. "Okay. Shoot."

Esther sighed with a self-conscious smile. "It's about . . . Kamekona."

Catherine's smile widened. "Oh yeah? Things are still good, I take it?"

"Yeah," Esther said, blushing faintly and smiling. "Things are really good."

"I'm glad," Catherine said sincerely. "So what did you want to ask me about?"

Esther continued, wringing her hands slightly. "I . . . had this idea . . ."

"Okay . . .?" Catherine prompted when Esther's voice trailed off.

"See, he cooks for me a lot . . . I love his food."

Catherine chuckled. "I remember."

"And I thought maybe I could cook something for him."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"The problem is . . . everything he makes is so good. And I don't really cook. I mean, I bake pretty well–"

"I can attest to that," Catherine said and licked her lips at the memory of Esther's coconut cupcakes.

"But I don't cook anything too complicated. Home Ec classes back in middle school scared me with the food poisoning videos masquerading as 'kitchen safety'." Esther gave an embarrassed laugh at her admission. "I have some lingering issues there."

Catherine chuckled sympathetically. "I remember those videos. A little intense for 7th grade."

"And I know you're a really good cook. So I thought maybe you'd have an idea for something I could make. A recipe. Something that's not too hard."

Catherine nodded. "I have a lot of recipes." She smiled, and there was the twinkle of inspiration in her eyes. "And I also have an idea for you."

"What?" Esther asked, straightening in curiosity.

"You two should cook together."

"Together?"

"Yeah, it's fun," Catherine said. She smiled knowingly. "Romantic."

"You and Steve cook together?" Esther asked, interested.

Catherine nodded. "All the time. We have for years." She smiled to herself and added, "Sometimes more successfully than others."

"Hmm?"

Catherine smiled at her. "We have a tendency to get . . . distracted."

"Oh . . ." Esther began, confused, then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh!" She blushed, but was smiling. "Enough said."

"Cook dinner together," Catherine said definitively. "It's a very romantic date. Trust me."

Esther paused, biting lip again as she thought it over.

She nodded finally, smiling. "Okay. I'll do it."

Catherine grinned. "Good. Now the only question is . . . what to make."

"What was the first thing you and Steve made together?"

Catherine's smile softened as her thoughts drifted to a memory from eighteen years earlier.

 _ **June 1997**_

 _Catherine walked around the side of the Mills' house in Annapolis to the backyard. Steve was by the new shed, preparing paint in two trays._

 _"Reporting as requested," she said, shifting the duffel bag on her shoulder._

 _He looked over and smiled. "Hey, Cath. Thanks for coming back."_

 _"Of course," she said and returned his smile._

 _"I see you came prepared today," he said, nodding at her torn denim cutoffs and grungy t-shirt. The sleeves had been cut off the shirt, and he could see the navy blue of her sports bra when she turned sideways and put her bag on the porch._

 _"Don't get me wrong," she said, walking toward him. "I appreciated the loan yesterday, but these fit a little better."_

 _"Yeah," he acknowledged with a little laugh, rubbing the back of his neck._

 _There was a brief pause as their eyes held for a moment, then he recalled himself and motioned to the paint trays. "I borrowed another paint roller from the guy next door, so it should go faster today."_

 _She nodded. "Great."_

 _"And I did the trim earlier."_

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."_

 _He shook his head. "No, don't apologize. Of course you should spend time with your aunt and uncle." He winced a little. "I kinda feel bad. I mean, I appreciate the help, but are you sure they don't want you at their house today?"_

 _She smiled reassuringly. "They're totally fine with it. My uncle's at work all day anyway, and my aunt had plans this afternoon. Besides, they both know me well enough to know once I started, I'd want to see this project through to the end."_

 _He nodded. "That's definitely you."_

 _"Something we have in common, I think."_

 _"Yeah," he said with a soft smile, his eyes holding hers again._

 _Swallowing, she broke the moment this time, putting her hands on her hips and looking at the shed._

 _"Well, should we get started?" she asked._

 _"Let's do it," he said with a nod._

 _They each took up a paint roller and began to apply the second coat of paint. As they worked, they discussed the various training blocks the rest of their summers would entail, and Steve gave Catherine some advice on making the most of the three weeks of naval tactical training she would soon be undergoing as part of her Third Class summer._

 _As the afternoon went on and they finished the final wall, Catherine took a step back and stared at the shed with a look of amazement._

 _"This is really incredible, Steve," she said and looked at him. "Think about it, the Mills will have this shed . . . this thing_ you _made, for_ years _."_

 _He gave her a small smile and shrugged. "They've been really great, renting the room out and feeding me and everything. It was least I could do."_

" _I don't think the 'least' you could do is build an entire shed. That's far from the least. It's amazing."_

 _He again tried to shrug off the compliment, but couldn't help smiling at her words._

" _You know, I want to do something else for 'em," he said. "Something they're not expecting. I mean, the colonel was planning on putting up a shed. I just offered to do it for him. But I don't have a lot of time left before I have to report."_

 _Catherine thought for a moment._

" _How about dinner?" she said finally._

 _He raised an eyebrow in question._

" _You could make them dinner one night," she suggested._

 _He winced and scratched his head . "I don't really . . . know how to cook much."_

 _Catherine shrugged. "I'm pretty good. I could help," she offered. She looked at him with a small smile. "If you want."_

 _Steve licked his lips as he thought out loud, nodding slowly. "Neither of them are coming back until close to dinner tonight. It could be a surprise."_

 _She smiled. "Even better. They won't have to figure out a meal after a long day."_

" _What would we make?"_

 _She paused, her brow knitting in thought._

" _How about lasagna?" she asked. "I know my family's recipe by heart. It's not authentic by any stretch of the imagination, but it's not too hard."_

 _He nodded, an excited smile growing on his face. "Okay. That sounds good. We'll need to go grocery shopping."_

" _I've got my aunt's car."_

" _Perfect." He smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Catherine."_

" _Sure. It'll be fun."_

 _He chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "If you say so."_

* * *

 _After they had cleaned up the paint supplies and both had showered, they drove to the grocery store to get what they would need for dinner._

 _Steve held the handle of their cart as Catherine looked inside and ticked off the items on her fingers. "Okay, so we've got lasagna noodles, sauce, cheese . . ."_

" _Lots of cheese," Steve interjected._

" _Sausage. Italian bread. Zucchini for the side dish." She looked up at him. "What about dessert?"_

" _Um . . ." he began, looking back at her for help._

" _Tiramisu?" she suggested._

" _Come again?" he asked, his lip curled up in confusion._

 _She laughed at his confused look. "Tiramisu. It's an Italian dessert, coffee-flavored." She twisted her lips thoughtfully. "Mmm, maybe something simpler. We could get some fruit and make whipped cream. That'd be nice and light after the lasagna. And summery."_

 _Steve quirked an eyebrow, smirking and folding his arms. " 'Summery'?"_

 _Catherine smiled at his teasing and repeated, "Summery. Good for summer."_

" _Can I get a language of origin on that one, Rollins?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "You're such a smartass."_

 _He laughed heartily in response._

" _It's a word," she insisted._

" _I'm sure it is," he said, laughing._

 _She pressed her lips together, fighting a smile, and pushed him on the arm, causing him to laugh even more and grab the handle of the cart again._

 _Her grin broke free, and she chuckled. "I'll grab the cream and meet you by the produce."_

 _He nodded, and she watched him maneuver the cart down the aisle around the other shoppers._

" _And it_ is _a word," she called after him, and he threw a grin back at her over his shoulder before he turned down the main aisle._

 _After they had picked out strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries, they headed for the checkout lanes to pay._

 _Steve and Catherine began placing items on the belt. The middle-aged cashier's eyes brightened as she picked up the box of noodles and scanned them at her register._

" _Ooh, lasagna," she said and looked between Steve and Catherine. "Are you two cooking together?"_

" _Yes," Steve said politely, placing a container of ricotta cheese on the belt._

" _That is adorable," the woman continued. "What a romantic date."_

 _Catherine's eyes widened. "Oh, no, um, we're not_ _–"_

 _Steve jumped in. "It's not_ _–"_

" _It's for other people_ _–"_

" _We_ _–"_

 _The woman, whose nametag read Margaret, continued ringing up their items and talking as if they hadn't spoken. "My husband and I used to do that sometimes." She gave them a knowing look. "Just try not to get too . . . distracted." She smiled and winked. "Although, that's half the fun."_

 _Steve and Catherine shifted awkwardly, exchanging a quick glance before focusing their eyes elsewhere as they waited._

 _Once all their items had been scanned and bagged, Margaret announced the total and Steve paid for their purchases._

 _"You two have a_ wonderful _evening," Margaret said with a meaningful look as she handed Steve his change._

 _He glanced at Catherine who picked up one of the paper bags and gave him a small shrug, her smile now somewhat amused. He sighed and smiled at Margaret. "Thank you." Picking up the other two bags, he followed Catherine out of the store and to her aunt's car._

 _Once back at the Mills' house, they immediately set to work in the kitchen. Catherine had Steve fill a pot with water to cook the lasagna noodles while she was stirring the ricotta and Parmesan cheese together with some pepper._

 _After the noodles were finished, she showed him how to arrange them on clean kitchen towels so they could cool. He was a quick study, and took over so she could get the sauce ready._

 _After combining the two jars they'd purchased into one bowl, Catherine hunted a little and found the brown sugar. She smiled over at Steve. "My grandma's secret ingredient. She used to to say she added it just for me when I was a kid so it would taste like the sauce at our favorite pizza place in Chicago."_

" _Oh yeah?" he asked with an interested smile._

 _She nodded, adding a couple tablespoons to the sauce. After stirring for a minute, she dipped a new spoon in the bowl and tasted it. With a satisfied nod, she set down the spoon._

 _"Lemme try," Steve said as he was arranging one of the noodles on a towel with both hands._

 _Without a thought, Catherine grabbed a clean spoon and offered him a taste. Automatically, he put a hand on hers to steady it as the spoon went in his mouth. They both stopped at the sudden proximity, their eyes locked._

 _His gaze drifted to her lips, and he swallowed. She lowered the spoon slowly, and his hand fell away, both now avoiding each other's direct gaze._

 _Steve shook himself slightly, licking his lips. "That's . . . really good," he said quietly. "Sweet."_

 _Catherine looked up at him. "The sugar," she said unnecessarily._

" _Right," he said, meeting her eyes again._

 _She turned suddenly to the bowl, stirring the sauce again with her original mixing spoon. "The noodles should be cool enough in a minute, we should start layering the lasagna . . ." Her voice trailed off as she continued to stir._

 _Steve blew out a slow, silent breath while her back was to him. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment._

 _"Can you bring that pan over?" she asked, glancing over at him._

 _He inhaled, collecting himself quickly and grabbing the rectangular pan they had found earlier._

 _Together, they layered the sauce, noodles, and cheese mixture in the pan, both more relaxed with a task to complete._

 _As Catherine spread a little sauce on top of the last layer, she said, "We'll add the mozzarella slices when it's almost finished baking."_

 _Steve nodded. "So it's ready for the oven?"_

 _She smiled. "Yep. Go for it, sailor."_

 _He opened the oven, then slid the lasagna pan onto the rack and closed the door. Turning back, he nodded toward the counter and said, "We've got a couple noodles left."_

" _Yeah," she said with a smile and pulled the towel with the remaining noodles closer. "This is the best part."_

 _She motioned him over with her head as she picked up part of a broken noodle and swiped it across the inside of the sauce bowl. Smiling, she ate it and nodded for him to do the same._

 _They leaned on the counter next to each other, finishing off the remaining noodles and sauce._

 _Steve licked a bit of sauce off his finger and glanced at the oven. "Smells good. I can't wait to eat."_

 _She grinned and ate the last piece of noodle in her hand._

" _You're a really great cook," he said sincerely._

" _I had good teachers," she said with a soft smile._

 _His smile mirrored hers. "I guess I can say the same now."_

 _She glanced down, but only for a moment before meeting his eyes again and smiling._

" _Thanks, Catherine," he said seriously. He nodded around the kitchen. "For helping with this. It was a great idea. I think the Mills will really like it." He smiled. "And you were right. It_ was _fun."_

" _You're welcome," she said with a smile of her own. "I've always thought it was more fun cooking with someone else."_

 _He nodded. "You might be right about that."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Later that evening, Catherine's phone buzzed with a text message. She shifted forward on the sofa to grab it from the coffee table and looked at the screen. She smiled, seeing a photo of a beaming Esther and Kamekona with their lasagna and an accompanying message:

 _With shrimp, of course ^.^_

Chuckling, Catherine set her phone down and sat back on the sofa again, a satisfied look on her face.

After a moment, her brow knitted thoughtfully. She stood, and Cammie raised her head from her place on the floor where she had been resting.

The curious dog followed Catherine into the kitchen, and they both returned a moment later, a book in Catherine's hands. Cammie sat next to the coffee table as Catherine opened the homemade recipe book Mary had given her and flipped a few pages until she found the one she was looking for. Smiling, she picked up a pen and began to fill in the recipe.

As she was writing, the front door opened and Steve stepped inside.

Cammie immediately rose and went to him while Catherine smiled a welcome before turning back to the book and finishing the last few steps.

After rubbing Cammie's head with both hands and greeting the happy dog, Steve stepped closer to Catherine and sat beside her, a curious expression on his face.

He looked down at the heading on the page and smiled.

 _The First Thing Steve and I Cooked Together_

"I remember that day," he said. "The Mills were so surprised when they got home."

She set her pen down, the recipe complete, and smiled at him. "Yeah. That was one time we didn't get . . . distracted."

He raised his eyebrows and gave a little snort. "Speak for yourself."

She laughed lightly, acknowledging the point with a nod.

He shook his head and licked his lips. "You fed me that sauce and all I could think was how much I wanted to do this."

Leaning forward, he kissed her slowly. She raised a hand to his cheek, but otherwise kept the kiss light and smiled fondly as he pulled back.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I was right there with you. But it wasn't the right time."

He nodded slowly, his eyes on hers and a look of contentment on his face as past, present, and future filled his mind.

The sound of his stomach growling broke the silence, and they both chuckled.

"What do you want do for dinner?" he asked.

She smiled. "Let's cook something together."

He returned her smile and nodded, his voice sincere when he replied.

"No one I'd rather cook with than you."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
